


Fiji

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fiji

Natasha and Clint meet in Fiji where they talk about everything that happened and more.


End file.
